Know Your Stars: Pokemon Style!
by Sephi-chan and Team Celsius
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Random Voice Guy (RVG) now comes to help Sephira torture the Pokemon characters! Thanks to kuramaandhiei4ever for letting me use him! n.n Fourth Chappie: May!
1. Ash: Has Hat Hair?

n.n Alright!! Another start of my new fic!!

First for a start off, I would like to thank kuramaandhiei4evr, the mistress of all "Know Your Stars" for giving me permission to use her idea and for giving me some ideas. I would also like to thank my friends, Sami-Otaku and Yana-chan for supporting me, and more than that, giving me some ideas too. Thank you!! n.n

Oh, I forgot. Another thanks for kuramaandhiei4evr for also giving me permission to use RVG. Thankies!!

And welcome to my ficcie, RVG! [evil grin] .

RVG: O.o… Uh-oh… I'm toast… -.-;;;

n.n Don't worry, kuramaandhiei4evr! I will give you as many credits as I could for creating RVG!

Now we shall all start the insanity and the torment! [evil laughter]

Seto (from YGO): Don't you dare steal my favorite motto!! [thinks about it] Except for the insanity thing…

¬¬… And our first victim is… Ash Ketchum!!! .

Ash: Who? Me?

Yes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ash: Does that mean I'm a Pokemon Master?

No, you naïve fool!! You're the first victim to feel my wrath! [evil laughter once more]

Ash: Aaww… [face faults, but naïve face returns] What 'wrath'? Is that a new pokemon?

-.- [shakes head] Man, he's hopeless. I don't know what to do with him. [gets glares from Ash Ketchum fangirls] n.nUU Uh… Hehehe? Let's start the chappie, shall we?

Disclaimer: Not without me!! n.n

[sighs]

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars. This disclaimer will be official for the rest of the fic!!

Readers: Start the fic already! We don't have all day!! o

[dodges all the things thrown off to her] n.nUU Tehe… Now on with the chappie.

.........

_Know your stars…_

_ Know your stars…_

_Ash Ketchum…_

_ …has hat hair…_

Ash: …

RVG: …

Ash: …What's hat hair? Is that also a new pokemon?

RVG: O.o… NO!! . Are you really that naïve?

Ash: Is naïve also a pokemon?

RVG: No!! o

Ash: Okay then… So what were you saying?

RVG: -.- [has an anger nerve] I said you have hat hair.

Ash: What's hat hair then?

RVG: Well, it's… uh… a hair that… grows on hats! n.nUU (A/N: Sorry people, but I really don't know what hat hair is! Tell me if I'm wrong…)

Ash: Oh… [realizes what he said] HEY! I do not have hat hair!!

RVG: Then how come you won't take your hat off?

Ash: Because I don't want to!

RVG: -.- Is that really your reason?

Ash: Yes!!! .

RVG: ¬¬ Hmm…

_Ash Ketchum…_

_ …goes to the strip club every Thursday night…_

Ash: …What's a strip club?

RVG: Do I really have to tell you everything?

Ash: Well, if you have the answer, yes.

RVG: . Grr… It's a club where women/men strip and dance in front of perverted imbeciles!

Ash: [is confused] Umm… can you lower down the big words a little?

RVG: -.- OK… A strip club is where naked women/men dance!

Ash: [realizes what he said… again… -.-] Gasp! I would never do that! I'm not dancing in front of people naked! (A/N: LOL)

RVG: No you're not!! Haven't you been listening?! I said you always go to the strip club every Thursday night!!

Ash: Oh… [realizes what he said… again…] Hey! I would never do that too!

RVG: Then what is _this_? [holds up an entry card or whatever it might be]

Ash: Hey! That's May's Contest Pass Card! .… . That's what she's looking for it for weeks! Give it back! [tackles RVG and tries to get it]

RVG: NEVAH!! And it's just an entry card for May!! …[evil grin]

Ash: O.o [gulps]

RVG: …You love her, don't you!!???

Ash: [blushes] No, I do not!

RVG: Then, why are you blushing?! Huh???!

Ash: …

RVG: C'mon! Tell me!! #.#

Ash: . I DON'T!! [now had the chance to get May's card back… swipes it from RVG's hand] :p

RVG: T.T… I'm touched… You must really love her that much!

Ash: No I don't! She's blaming me for losing it! Now I could prove her that I didn't steal it!

RVG: Hmph… be it **_your _**way…

Ash: n.nUU

_Ash Ketchum…_

_ …Has fallen in love with his Pikachu_

Ash: …Well, if it's in a friendly way, then that's true!

RVG: Not in a friendly way! …In a LOVE kind of way…

Ash: I don't get you…

RVG: -.- I meant that you love your Pikachu as much as any fangirls who'd love you!

Ash: No I don't!

RVG: Gasp! I can't believe it!! How dare you hurt your love's feelings!!!??

Ash: O.o… I love my Pikachu in a friendly kind of way! I told you that!

RVG: [ignores him] T.T How could you… you mean person! After all you and your Pikachu have been through, that's all you can say?!

Ash: …Half of what you said was true, but I only love my Pikachu in a friendly kind of way! We're best buddies no matter what! Pikachu is almost like my brother! And whatever you say will not change anything!

RVG: -.- Well I guess I have to show proof to the readers then. [holds up a piece of paper] Let me read this passage written in Ash's diary…

Ash: [mutters] I do not have a diary…

RVG: [ignores] Ahem… ahem… [reads] _Hello, diary! I have been through many things today! And Pikachu gained my trust! Now I won't have problems. But… it's not really my problem, diary… It's just that… I'm in love with my Pikachu! I didn't mean in a friendly kind of way, I love Pikachu in a LOVE kind of way… Whenever he stares at me with his chocolate brown eyes, smiles up to me and says "Chaaa!", I feel myself smile… I feel my heart shroud with warmth… That's why I also hate Team Rocket! If they ever try to steal my Pikachu ever again, I SWEAR they would feel my wrath! I can not let them steal away Pikachu; if they happened to do that, my world would be shrouded in darkness. Without Pikachu's smile, my world would never have light to enlighten me! …It might sound that I might be overacting, diary, but I'm really serious… Maybe someday, I would ask Pikachu to marry me! So we would live happily together, ever after… Sincerely, Ash. _[sniffs] T.T How sweet of you, Ash! You must really love your Pikachu that you're willing to kill Team Rocket and marry your Pikachu… How heroic…

Ash: Hey! I don't have a diary! And besides, if it really came from my diary, which I told you I don't happen to have any, it should have a date! When you write an entry in a diary, you should always write the date!

RVG: n.nUU Wow… I never thought you would go and say big words just to protect your relationship with Pikachu… Man, you need counseling!

Ash: 0 Grrrr!! I SAID I LOVE MY PIKACHU IN A FRIENDLY KIND OF WAY!!!!!!!!! GRRRR!!!

RVG: Uh-oh… This means only one thing… RUN! [runs away from a really angry Ash]

Ash: 0 [chases RVG]

RVG: . Now you know Ash Ketchum…!! [runs faster]

...........

n.n That should be the very first chappie of "Know Your Stars: Pokemon Style"! I hoped you liked it! Any flames would be used to burn Ash's house down… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! #.#

Next chapter would be… he… why **_should_** I tell you?! Read it to know it! [evil laughter once again]

RVG: She's been influenced by KH4ever… Why must I suffer all of these… -.-UU


	2. Brock: Has No Eyes?

#.# MWAHAHAHA!! Another chapter of insanity, coming up!!! But first… [continues watching Pokemon] …X.x;;

RVG: What's up?

X.x;;;… Brawley's Machop…

RVG: What's up with Brawley's Machop?

X.x;;;… Stop pestering me!! Disclaimer dude and now you… [goes back watching Pokemon]

Brawley's Machop: Maaaaahhh-chop!!

X.XUU…

RVG: Its voice… it sounds… BLEH! X.XUU

X.XUUUUU For once… I agree with you… Too bad the Machop sounded like Joey! T.TUU… Now it's the start of my new fic, so let's not talk about that! Now the next victim of my story will be…

Pokemon Cast: O.O [back away]

#.# And I choose… BROCK!!! Mwehehehehe…

Brock: Umm… Will I get to date somebody if I agreed to do this?

Hmmm… lemme think… NO!!! [ebil laughter]

Disclaimer: X.XUU Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars. If you ask, Sephira, she wouldn't want to own that Machop…

###########

_Know your stars…_

_            …Know your stars…_

_Brock __Harrison__ [twitch]…_

_            …have no eyes…_

Brock: Last time I checked, I had two. [points to it]

RVG: -.- You call that an eye?! They're merely lines on your face!

Brock: They are **_EYES_**!

RVG: Like I'm sooo gonna believe that! Open them then!

Brock: But they are **_opened_**!!

RVG: I don't think so…

Brock: . They are!!!

RVG: ¬¬ Sheesh… you don't have to shout you know…

_Brock __Harrison__ [twitch once more]…_

_            …has a big monster for a girlfriend…_

Brock: [stares in horror] WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! I do not have a monster for a girlfriend!!!!!

RVG: [snickers] That's really impossible to believe. I mean, why do all the girls whom you have met have refused you?

Brock: T.T But… I don't even have a girlfriend…

RVG: Nonsense!! Maybe those girls were afraid to go out with you because your **_'girlfriend'_** might hunt them down and rip them to pieces… [snickers]

Brock: T.T… I TOLD YOU! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!! [breaks down]

RVG: -.- Man… this guy is hopeless…

Brock: T.T… I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!!!

RVG: -.-UU See what I mean…?

_Brock __Harrison__ [twitches once more]…_

_            …is secretly in love with stitching and cleaning…_

Brock: [stops crying and blinks] O.O?? …I don't have a secret love of stitching and cleaning!

RVG: Then how come you always do it?

Brock: O.O Eh…? ..; Because… I have to…

Sephira: Wait!!!! Stop!

RVG/Brock: [looks at Sephira] O.O?? Hmm?

Sephira: …I gotta admit it… I feel sorry for Brock! Since he agreed to this, why don't we grab him a date? n.n

Brock: TuT Wow… somebody is actually being nice to me!

RVG: O.= WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? Sephira, how could you?!??!

Sephira: [gives RVG an "I-know-what-I'm-doing" look, smiles at Brock] C'mere, Brock. I'll show you your date.

Brock: [happily walks to Sephira]

Sephira: Who do you want to date? [shows a sheet of paper full of beauty models]

Brock: :O… They are all… beautiful!!!!

Sephira: n.n So who do you want to date?

Brock: Uh… I don't know… [picks] How about this one?

Sephira: [takes a look at Brock's date, grins evilly to herself] OK then. We'll send you to your date.

Brock: TuT This is the best moments of my life!!

RVG: [whispers] What are you up to now, Sephira?!

Sephira: [smiles evilly] Oh, you'll see… [transports Brock to his date]

Brock: [looks around for his date]

Woman: [in a sultry voice] Hello, Brock…

Brock: :o [drools]

RVG: [takes a look at Brock's date from the TV screen] :o… That's… [LOL]

Sephira: n.n Now you know what I'm up to…

Ash: Umm… who is she?

RVG: What?! You don't know her?! She's Miriam!

Sephira: But she's not actually a she… Actually… she's a transsexual…

Ash: [looks confused] What's transsexual…?

Sephira: Well, transsexual is a person who changed his or her identity and his or her gender to the opposite one.

Ash: [still looks confused]

RVG: -.- It's like, if you're born a man, then you change yourself into a woman because of an operation!

Ash: O.O… Is that possible?!

Sephira: Of course it is!

RVG: Hehehe… I wonder what will be Brock's reaction if he learned that he was actually dating a guy…?

Sephira/RVG: [LOL]

Ash: O.o Oh no… I better tell Brock… [goes off to tell Brock but was stopped by Sephira's authoress powers] Hmm? What the?! I'm paralyzed!

Sephira/RVG: [laughing evilly]

!!!After 5 hours!!!

Brock: [comes back] T.T

Sephira: Aaawww! Brock! What happened?

Brock: T.T… I was actually dating… A MAN!!!!! THIS IS HUMILIATING!!!!!! T.T [breaks down, waterworks]

Sephira: n.nUU It's OK… [pats him at the back] [grins evilly to herself]

###################################

#.# MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now Brock also felt my wrath!! [evil laughter once again] …Who should I torture next? Who to torture, who to torture…? AHA! I know! n.n

Tuned in next time for the next chappie! n.n

And… no flaming please! Especially you Brock fans out there! This is just a fic! n.n


	3. Misty: Farts When No One's Looking?

#.# MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Another ride to insanity!

Everybody else: O.oU

And our next victim is…

Pokemon Cast: O.oU [goes to their hiding place]

[fishes out Misty from a fish tank] You think you can hide from me, can you?! I'm afraid you're mistaken!! #.# MWAHAHAHAHAHA – Hrrff!

Staryu: [Waterguns the Authoress]

. Grr… [wipes her face and throws Staryu and its Pokeball to the tank]

Misty: Aawww… darn… .

O.O!! PG-13, missy! [duct tapes her]

Misty: O.O Mmmmrfhfhmm!! [Translation: HEEEEYY!!]

#.# MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars. [rolls eyes] Oh, you probably know that by now anyway.

RVG: Ooohh… Somebody's grumpy today!

Disclaimer: -.-# Oh shut up…

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

_Know your stars…_

_            …Know your stars…_

_Misty Waterflower _(A/N: Don't know the surname.)_…_

_            …farts when no one's looking…_

Misty: O.o… .…

RVG: Do you have something to say about that?

Misty: Hmrffhmhhfhhrllrrmfhrrmhmmhmffrrhmff!! .

RVG: O.o? Umm, sorry but I don't speak fish language…

Misty: .# [grabs a notepad, writes in it and holds it up]

RVG: Hmmm…? [reads it]

Notepad: You know?! Maybe you should take off the duct tape right now!!! .

RVG: Umm… hehe? n.nU [takes out the duct tape from Misty's mouth]

Misty: .-# Free, **at last**.

RVG: n.nUU Anyways, is it true you fart when no one is looking?! Don't you think it's pretty unhygienic for a girl like **_you_**? [snickers]

Misty: .-U I know it is unhygienic, but don't you know that IT'S DIABOLICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR GIRLS TO FART?!?!?!? (A/N: Quote from Rugrats. Don't own it, and don't watch it. Just heard it…) [grabs RVG's collar] DO YOU KNOW THAT?!!?

RVG: n.nUU Wow, you sure are pissed off! But last time I checked, my previous girlfriend farts in public! Well, what do you say about that?

Misty: O.o That's… disgusting!

RVG: TuT I know… those smelly ol' days… Whenever she farts on public, she giggles and runs away. My friends told me to break up with her, and I did because I always kept being humiliated in front of people… Now, I'm glad to be single…

Misty: O.o… You're a weirdo… [lets go of RVG's collar and goes back to her seat]

RVG: TuT I wish I had a girlfriend that cares about my reputation…

Brock: [from backstage] NOW YOU FEEL MY PAIN!! T.T

RVG: O.o… n.nUU [reads the script]

_Misty Waterflower…_

_            ...attends the strip club every Thursday night…_

_…so she could attract Ash!!_

Misty: O.O!! [blushes] WHAT?!??! I DO NOT ATTEND A STRIP CLUB JUST TO ATTRACT THAT KNUCKLEHEAD!!!

RVG: -.- Oh really? And do you think I'm supposed to listen to a girl who strips just to attract her crush and farts when no one's looking?

Misty: O.o… [realizes what RVG said] . [blushes] I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT KNUCKLEHEAD!!!

RVG: [snickers] You coulda have fooled me! But I have evidence!!! #.# [takes out a black thong with Ash's face on it] See that?! THIS BELONGS TO YOU!!!

Misty: -.- Ahem! If that belongs to me, I could have put my name on it, just like what I do with the rest!

RVG: O.o… [snickers evilly]

Misty: o.O I did not said that…

RVG: You did.

Misty: PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT!! OR ELSE… [a malicious glint ran across her eyes]

RVG: n.nUU OK, I promise… [whistles innocently, emails to everybody that Misty names her under garments] The power of technology! (A/N: Quote from kh4ever's YGO fic. Don't own.)

Misty: O.o What?

RVG: You heard nothing! n.nUU

_Misty Waterflower…_

_            …has a secret shrine for Ash inside her closet…_

Misty: . [blushes] Why do you people always pair me up with that knucklehead?!

RVG: [snickers] You naïve little girl. Of course we do pair him up with you because you have a crush on him… I mean, not just a crush, but you're obsessed with him! [snickers]

Misty: .# Why do you people rub it in anyway?!

RVG: Well, except the farting thing…

Misty: .## I know!! But why do you always rub the crush thing in!???

RVG: Oh… we must be mistaken! n.n Now tell us our mistakes! Is it that you don't have a crush on Ash? Perhaps you're obsessed with him? n.n  
Misty: .####### HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO RUB THE CRUSH THING IN??!??!?! I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION ON THAT STUPID WANNABE! o

RVG: O.O [gasp] I can not believe it! For a leader of the Ash Shrine, you sure discriminate him a lot! What would the fans think?!

Misty: O I HAD ENOUGH!!!! [chases RVG]

RVG: O.O!! [girly scream, runs away]

Misty: O#### [chases RVG with a knife]

RVG: O.OUU Now you know Misty Waterflower… I should run now… SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Poor, poor RVG… #.# MWEHEHEHEHEHE…

Thankies for all the reviews! n.n I really don't have time to answer them right now… See you! [chases after Misty and RVG]

Why must I always clean up after them…? -.-;;

Disclaimer: Tune up next chapter of Know Your Stars! Remember, RR! And no flames! Or the Authoress will wreak havoc upon ye!! #.# MWAHAHAHAHA!! [runs away from Misty fanboys and girls] Why must I end up running away from them too? -.-UU


	4. May: Is an Original Blondie?

n.n Welcome to another insane chappie of Know Your Stars: Pokemon Style!!

RVG: -.- Have you realized that this is a humiliation fic, not a game show?!

¬.¬ I wrote this thing so you don't practically care…

RVG: T.T Why is life so cruel to me…?

n.n By the way, Thankies for all the reviews! I really don't have time to answer them but… Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! n.n… TuT 18 reviews in a 3-Chaptered story… who could have thought?! The light of fame is shining on me… [eyes shine and spotlight was on her]

RVG: [stops sobbing] -.- And haven't you noticed that this is now a 4-Chaptered story because of this new chappie?

¬.¬ Yes, yes, I'm not stupid you know… . Why do all people tell me the things I know?!

RVG: [smirks] Can we just get on with it already?

Well, excuse **_me_**! Since this is **_my_** fic, you should get on with my rules.

RVG: T.T Yep… life is definitely cruel to me… [starts sobbing again]

So… our next victim is…

May: n.nUU [nervous that she could have picked next] Umm… guys? I have a Pokemon Contest to attend so… See ya! [tries to sneak out]

[notices May, paralyzes her with her authoress powers] NOT SO FAST! You think you can get away easily, did you?!

May: Aawww… this really is a pain on my backside… .TUU

DDDDD MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FEAR MEH!!!

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars… Sephira doesn't own Pokemon or Know Your Stars…

Max: O.o Uh-oh, Sephira! The tape's gone haywire again!

-.-## Damn it… Stupid Disclaimer Dude, being all sick today… . [kicks the sleeping Disclaimer Dude on the floor]

Disclaimer Dude: OWIES!! [rubs his back] What did you do that for?!

Do the disclaimer, you lazy ass!

Disclaimer Dude: -.-## But you already did!

¬.¬ [grumbles] Oh fine, be it your way, then…

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!

_Know your stars…_

_            …Know your stars…_

_May…_

_            …her original hair color is blonde…_

May: What? Blonde?! My original hair color isn't blonde! It's always this way!

RVG: -.- Oh keep telling that yourself. Besides, what would be the excuse for your brain being so small?

May: Hey! [flaps her arms around angrily] What are you exactly implying on to me?!

RVG: It's just that… [snickers] For a light-brunette like you, you sure are dumb.

May: O.o## Dumb?! You call me dumb?! . Why I…

RVG: [snickers] My, my… such manners… I wonder what your dad's reaction to this!

May: . My dad has nothing to do with this!! And I'm not dumb! Period!

RVG: O.o Period? That's an exclamation point!

May: Who's the dumb now?

RVG: -.- Girl, have you ever heard of such a language called sarcasm?

May: [looking clueless] Sarcasm language? What's that?

RVG: -.- See what I told you? You're dumb, and blondes are dumb so your original hair color might be blonde so…

May: o## For the **_last_** time, I'm not dumb, and my original hair color is not blonde!! In fact, I didn't even dyed it at all!!! o

RVG: ¬.¬ Oh sure, would you think I would believe all your denials?

Sephira: HEY! WAIT!!

RVG/May: O.O [looks at her]

Sephira: Joey (from YGO) has blonde hair! ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY THE FACT THAT JOEY IS DUMB?!??!?!? (A/N: Yes, I am a Joey fangirl. You've got a problem with that?)

RVG: But… um… Sephira…

Sephira: Oh wait… Joey's hair isn't blonde…! non Of course!! His hair is golden! n.n [skips back to her position]

RVG: -.-UU Sometimes, I don't understand her… [looks back at the script]

_May…_

_            … has a bald patch in her hair that she kept hiding under her bandana…_

May: O.o W-What?! I-I don't have a bald patch in my hair!!!

RVG: [snickers] Looking all nervous, are we?

May: . NO! I'M JUST A BIT SHAKEN UP BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR STUPID LIES!! o

RVG: Oh yeeeeaaaahhh…. Like I'm soo gonna believe that! There is always a reason why you wear this thing and that thing, so you might have been wearing that bandana for years because you have a bald patch in your hair! XD [laughs and points at her]

May: . Ha, ha, very funny! Many people have seen me took of this bandana and they saw that I **_don't_** have a bald patch in my hair.

RVG: [snickers] Perhaps you were wearing a wig then… You're afraid that your charm over Ash would be turned off and he wouldn't like you anymore… Of course, who wouldn't like a girl who dyed her hair so she wouldn't be teased that blondes are dumb and has a bald patch that she's afraid to show off… [snickers]

May: =. Didn't you know that you're seriously getting on my nerves?!

RVG: n.n I do! That's what I always do anyway… getting on everybody's nerves…

_May…_

_            …burns a Misty Voodoo doll so she can get rid of her…_

_… to claim Ash as her own!_

May: O.O [blinks] What's a voodoo doll? And… [blushes] How did Ash get dragged into this?

RVG: Coz you like Ash, and you have a competition which is Misty!

May: Umm… Misty is just friends with Ash. And I'm Ash's friend too.

RVG: ¬.¬ Aww, c'mon, you another friendship freak… Just admit that you really like Ash!

May: Well… [blushes] I do like Ash a little… JUST A LITTLE, OK?!

RVG: Oh wow, what a nice discovery! May likes Ash a whole lot!

May: ;.; But I said I like Ash just a little…

RVG: Oh c'mon. Why would you burn a Misty voodoo doll for no apparent reason?!

May: n.nUU You're kinda right…

RVG: So you like Ash, doi!

May: . I just like him a bit!

RVG: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. [to the backstage] HEY, MISTY! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING BACK THERE! n.n

Misty: O.o

RVG: n.n Did you know that May really likes Ash a lot and is burning Misty voodoo dolls so she could attract Ash's attention?

Misty: [had just hooked up with Ash since yesterday… don't ask me why! I just wrote this fic!] W-What??!?!??! =. GRRRR…

May: n.nUU Misty… please consider that I… yeah, maybe I DO like Ash but… I'm not burning voodoo dolls of you behind your back! I mean it!

Misty: SO YOU MEAN YOU DO LIKE ASH AND YOU'RE BURNING VOODOO DOLLS OF ME??!??!!? WHY I OUGHTA… [pounces on May]

May: O.O Meep! …. Why don't you just believe the things I said?!

Misty/May: [starts a cat fight]

All the boys: [staring at the two of them with nose bleeds… those damn perverts] O,O

Ash: I wonder if Misty is going to mess her hair up on this one…

Drew (A/N: Of course you peepz know him, right?): I wonder if May takes off her bandana…

Brock: Don't worry about that! Just take a look what they're doing now!

Tracey: They're ripping each other clothes apart!

All the boys: O,O Ooooooooohhhhhhhh…

Sephira: [shaking her head from afar] Those perverts…

RVG: O,O Now you know May… Holy schmoli (A/N: It's pronounced like this: **SHH-MOLI**... OK, I'm not implying you peepz are dumb, but I'm just telling you…)! Misty is trying to rip May's hair apart!

All the boys: O,O Ooooooooohhhhhhhh…

Professor Oak: O,O [yes, he is watching with a nose bleed…] This is quite interesting…

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
. You damned perverts… [bonks their head with her mallets]

All the boys: X.X Owies…

Misty/May: [still having a cat fight]

-.-UU I can't believe this turned out for the worst… Please R&R… and no flames! All flames would be promptly returned by any Fire Pokemon… Urgh… Oi, I need aspirin…

Everybody else: [not paying attention]

T.T Nobody cares about me… [lies down to the ground and curls up into a ball]

(Oh yeah, and I'm not trying to imply that blondes are dumb. Some particular ones are… [glares at her two blonde bimbo-classmates])


End file.
